England x Frankreich
thumb|272px England x Frankreich ist ein recht bekanntes Slashpairing. Oft wird deses Pairing als FrUk 'bezeichnet, als eine Kombination aus '''Fr'ance und 'U'nited 'K'ingdom. Chibi - England und junges Frankreich (Mittelalter) Frankreich und England wuchsen zusammen auf, Frankreich war damals auch anzusehen, das er der ältere war (als Erwachsener sieht man dann das er vom Aussehen her aber eigentlich nur 2 oder 3 Jahre älter ist als England). Frankreich machte sich oft über England lustig und nannte ihn unkultiviert, da sein struppiges, kurzes Haar damals als aus der Mode galt, im Gegensatz zu Frankreichs langem, seidigen Haar. England konterte indem er Frankreich einen Dummkopf nannte und lief davon, nachdem er weggelaufen war nahm er sich Frankreichs Worte aber zu Herzen und fing an seine Haare wachsen zu lassen. Nachdem er ein Jahr lang erfolgreich vom Bischof weggelaufen war (der seine Haare abschneiden wollte, da er fand nur Frauen liefen mit langen Haaren rum), betrachtete er sich endlich im Spiegel, doch anstatt langer, wallender Locken war sein Haar zu einer zotteligen Mähne geworden und er meinte er hätte geahnt das so etwas passieren würde. Frankreich entdeckte den schmollenden England, nachdem er ihn am Kopf gepackt hatte, da er dachte Englands Haare wären eine goldenen Raupe und bat ihm an seine Haare zu frisieren. Nachdem er viele verschiedene Frisuren ausprobiert hatte, schnitt Frankreich Englands Haare wieder in ihren alten Zustand zurück und erklärte dem tobenden England, das diese Frisur an ihm cool aussehen würde. Später unterhielt sich England mit dem "Lord of the Lakes" (einer englischen Sagengestalt), darüber wie viel Mühe er sich gegeben hatte sein Haar wachsen zu lassen und wie alles umsonst gewesen war, als Frankreich plötzlich auftaucht, gekleidet in eine lange Tunika. England lachte Frankreich aus, weil er ein Kleid trug, während Frankreich lediglich meinte, England sei altmodisch und dass diese Art Kleidung der letzte Schrei in seiner Heimat wäre. England erwiderte dass er nur männliche Kleidung trüge und dass er nicht solch mädchenhafte Sachen tragen wolle. Frankreich machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht, zog eine kleinere Version seines eigenen Oufits hervor (es war für England gedacht), und meinte das es schade wäre, England begriff währendessen das das kleinere Gewand für ihn gedacht war. Frankreich meinte, dann müsse er eben modisch sein und es auf dem Kopf tragen, als England endlich nachgab und sagte dass er es tragen würde. England reiste später nach Frankreich um im vorraus in Erfahrung zu bringen, was in Mode kommen würde, um Frankreich zu überraschen ( es war übrigens die Schamkapsel). Frankreich machte sich in 'Crossing Through The Year 1000' sorgen, als er hörte dass die Welt im Jahr 1000 untegehen würde, das er vom "jüngsten Gericht" in die Hölle geschickt werden würde. Er gestand England, dass es schon immer sein Traum gewesen wäre ihn zu erobern und das sein unerfüllter Traum nun mit ihm sterben würde. Er fragt England ob dieser ihn seinen Traum leben lassen würde, bis der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts kommt, England stimmte zu, solange es nur vorrübergehend wäre. Beide waren geschockt, als sich das Jahr 1000 als ein weiteres, normales Jahr herausstellte. Die neue Welt, Chibi - Amerika Finnland erzählte England und Frankreich von einem merkwürdigen kleinen Jungen, den er und Schweden gesehen hatten, kurz bevor sie von Holland aus ihrem fast fertiggestellten Ferienhaus vertrieben worden waren. Nachdem die Drei sich eine Weile unterhalten, kommen sie zu dem Schluss, der Junge könnte 'einer von ihnen' sein (eine Nation). Frankreich und England fingen sofort an zu streiten, wer von ihnen der 'große Bruder' dieser neuen Nation sei. Finnland führte sie zu der kleinen Nation, Amerika, und Frankreich und England fingen schon wieder zu streiten an, diesesmal darum, wer die meisten körperlichen Merkmale mit Amerika gemeinhabe. England meinte sie hätten dasselbe Haar, während Frankreich fand er und Amerika hätten dieselben Schultern. Als Finnland vorsichtig fragte, ob vielleicht er und Amerika verwandt sein könnten (weil sie dasselbe unschuldige Gesicht haben), vergeudeten England und Frankreich keine Zeit und verbündeten sich um Finnlands Hoffnungen zu zerstören. Später stritten sich England und Frankreich immer noch wer den Titel des 'großen Bruders' verdiente. Ihr Streit ging vom simplen Zanken auf einem Heu-Karren, über die Unterstützug ihrer jeweiligen Anführer, bis hin zu einer Prügelei in Österreichs Haus (der sie auch gleich aufforderte zu gehen) und endete schließlich in einem Finale im "Frankreich - und - England - Streit - Reservat". Während der "'''Englands Traum von vergangenen Tagen" Strips, fragte ein jüngerer Amerika England, warum Schweinefleisch bei ihm "Pork" und Kuhfleisch "Beef" genannt würde. England erinnerte sich, das das deswegen so war, weil Frankreich immer für ihn kochte. Zweiter Welkrieg England und Frankreich waren beide bei den Allieirten, aber obwohl sie eigentlich hätten zusammenarbeiten sollen, waren sie sich in nichts einig und ließen keine Gelegenheit aus einander zu bekämpfen. Im "Mit Frankreich - Niichan die öffentliche Meinung manipulieren" Strip, schlossen sich England und Frankreich zusammen um Gerüchte über Deutschland zu verbeiten. Da Frankreich aber keine Gerüchte über Italien verbreiten wollte, versuchte England Italien einzureden, Deutschland würde hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lästern. Dieser Plan schlug jedoch fehl, da Italien einfach gleich zu Deutschland ging und diesen fragte was er von ihm hielt. Frankreich und England zogen sich daraufhin in eine Bar zurück und unterhielten sich darüber wie "ekelhaft nahe" sich die beiden stünden. Andere Strips Im "England hat sich eine Erkältung eingefangen" Strip, fand Frankreich England krank im Bett liegend vor und meinte, nun habe ihn wohl endlich das Karma eingeholt. Er fing an sich Sorgen zu machen, als England auf diese Provokation nicht reagierte. Als England es schaffte, Frankreich zu sagen, er solle verschwinden, denkt Frankreich zuerst, er sei wieder normal, aber England meinte kurz daruf er mache sich Sorgen, das er Frankreich anstecken könnte, was Frankreich noch mehr Angst machte. Er misst Englands Temperatur und bemerkt dabei, das dessen Fieber immer noch nicht runtergegangen ist. Kurz danach meint Frankreich, das England sehr süß sein könnte wenn er immer so leise wäre und meint, nun wäre seine Chance. Diese 'Chance' wird jedoch durch das plötzliche Auftauchen Amerikas zerstört. Im "Frankreich-niichan und die Olympiade" Strip, versuchte Frankreich die Olympiade wiederzubeleben, nachdem er von Griechenland erfahren hatte, dass die Teilnehmer nackt angetreten waren. Als er am Stadion ankommt hat er sich bereits ausgezogen. Als England ebenfalls ankommt und den nackten Frankreich sieht, fängt er an zu schreien und fragt diesen, warum er hier nackt rumstehen würde. Frankreich tadelt England dafür das dieser noch Kleidung trägt und versucht ihn auszuziehen. Trotz Englands Protestgeschrei hört Frankreich erst auf als er von der Schweiz unterbrochen wird, der keinen der beiden nackt sehen möchte. Frankreich hätte England einmal beinahe geheiratet (während der Suez - Krise schlug Frankreichs Boss ein Bündnis zwischen den Ländern vor). Er machte ihm einen Antrag (gegen seinen Willen) doch England meinte lediglich, Frankreich solle sich einen Kalender besorgen, weil es nämlich noch nicht 1. April wäre, woraufhin Frankreich meinte, einen Kalender habe er aschon besorgt und eine Heiraturkunde auf den Tisch schob. England fing an zu schreien das das kein Kalender sei, Frankreich beharrte aber es wäre einer und zwang England dazu zu unterzeichnen. England schafte es aber diesen Versuch zu sabotieren, indem er auf der Urkunde herumkritzelte und sagte Frankreich, eine Heirat sei nichts, das man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen solte (im Anime wurden die Subs an dieser Stelle oft mit "Ich will nicht aus diesem Grund heiraten" übersetzt). Frankreich wurde panisch und fragte England ob es diesem wirklich egal wäre wenn er sterben würde und ging soagr so weit zu sagen, es würde ihm nichts ausmachen wenn aus ihm "von England besetztes Frankreich" oder so was werden würde. Ein etwas ruhigerer England meinte, Frankreich solle seine eigenen Probleme lösen, er wurde jedoch von Frankreich gepackt und weggeschleift, während dieser weiter vor sich hin murmelte, alles würde wieder gut werden. Fan-Spekulationen Viele Fans meinen, Frankreichs und Englands Beziehung gleiche dem eines "alten Ehepaares" oder einem "ungleichen Paar". Obwohl die beiden sich ständig bekämpfen und sich wegen fast allem streiten, kommen sie gut miteinander aus und verbünden sich auch schnell, wenn ein dritter in ihren Streit eingreift. Die Tatsache das die beiden sich ständig streiten kann vielleicht damit erklärt werden das beide zu stur oder zu gewöhnt daran sind um ihre Freundschaft anzuerkennen und das streiten für sie einfach ein Weg ist ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen. Wegen ihrer geografischen Positionen und daher ihrer "Häuser", wird von Fans vermutet das sie oft Zeit miteinander verbringen, trotz ihres gegenseitigen 'Feind' -Statuses. Auch hatten Engländer und Franzosen schon immer eine engverbundene Beziehung. Obwohl es bis jetzt weder im Webcomic noch im Manga erwähnt wurde, spekulieren einige Fans über die 'Hetalia'- Beziehung Englands zu Frankreich während Kanadas Aufzucht. Fans betrachten England und Frankreich oft als Kandas ältere Brüder, die ihn zusammen großzogen (auch wenn noch einge Uneinigkeiten über das 'Wie' bestehen). Fans bezeichnen ihre Beziehung auch gern als Hassliebe. Beide sehen einander als Gegner und England lief sogar mal auf der anderen Straßenseite als Frankreich ihm entgegenkam. Ihr ständiges Gezanke lässt sie wie ein altes Päärchen aussehen. Kategorie:Pairings MomenteKategorie:Pairing mit England Webcomic: Main Storyline * Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis! Published Manga Bearbeiten * England, there's something I need to tell you ''(Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1)'' * Meeting Of The World'' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1)'' * The Battle For America ''(Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2)'' * Fly, Canada-san, Fly! ''(Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2)'' * France and the Olympia Romance ''(Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2)'' * Middle-Age England’s Clothes and Hair (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) * Crossing Through The Year 1000 (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 3) Webcomic: Extra Stories * The Battle for America * Christmas 2007 * Dream United Kingdom * England Catches a Cold * Fantasy England * Fly, Canada-san, Fly! * France nii-chan and the Information Manipulation Activities! * France nii-chan and the Olympia Romance! * Independence Day * Medieval England's Clothes and Hair * Shared Fate Country * We Love England Webcomic: Comic Diaries * Comic Diary 6 * Comic Diary 8 * Comic Diary 9